Anchor On Top
by Frocck
Summary: A short SpongBob fanfiction. not to special, funny, and cute. Edits and maybe more little shorts too come.


Anchor on top.

One fine day in Bikini- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" SpongeBob yells so loud it break the 4th wall.

Squidward sighs walking up behind him. "What now spongb-" he stops and looks at the seen in front of him. So many passers by stopped, and started. At the site.

An Anchor had fallen on the Krusty Krab in the middle of the night. And what ever had Dropped it cast a shadow over the aria as well. It was dark, and the anchor was huge.

Why people where stopped to look at the Anchor, Plankton Was looking out the window of the chum bucket. "Yes YES~! Muhahhahahhahhahahhah" he laughed.

Carin the Robot wife rolled her digital eyes. "What now Honey, dose the baby cloths store have a sale on Microscopic?"

Plankton frown and lets his body sulk. "No…. Carin… My Supposed Wife… A Large Anchor crushed the Krust Krab over night~!" he jumps off the window sill and laughs as he walks to the front door. "muahhahhahhhahha now I am the only fast food in town~!" he flips the closed sign to open.

A few hours latter there is a small crowd at the Chum Bucket. Mister Krabs stood out side the Krusty Krab looking sadly at the Chum Buckets business. He could feel his wallet crying out at the lack of Money.

"well boyO' I guess this is the end…" he sighs a deep sigh and turns to look at the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob sulks his squire form turning round and sinking down making him look like a blob o yellow. "b-bu-bu.." he

looked over at the anchor and the large chain holding it there. His eyes get wide and his blobbed form Shoots back to a square once more. "I got it~!" he yelles loudly. "I will go up the anchor, and get who ever owns it to move it~!"

"No!" yelled. "Those ugly fish will make you in to tuna my boy."

SpongeBob gets a determined look, letting his botem lip stiffen up and looks surprisingly serious, his eye squint, and get a darker tone to them. "I have to try." He says in a deeper more manly voice then normal.

Mr. Krabs sighs. "Just be carful SpongeBob. I want you back here in one piece. Got that?"

SpongeBob jolts back to his normal silly expressioned self. "I will mister krabs~!"

He runs up to the anchor and gulps.

Meanwhile on the ship above, "Panda!" yelled one of the girl on the ship. "The Anchor is snagged on something."

The mildly attractive captain steps out of her carters and puts on her awesome pirate hat, and smiles a bit. "Its okay Frocck. We will get it on stuck latter… for now lets get some food around… please?" she chuckles.

Fracck salutes her. "you got it Panda~" she says in a flirty tone then runs of to the kitchen tripping once and then chuckling "I'm okay" She continues on to the kitchen.

Back below Spongbob had climbed for hours before he looked down, he could no longer see the ground, and when he looked up, he could not see the boat yet. He gulped and kept climbing.

"He will never make it Krabs~" plankton teased. "And if he dose.. the ugly fish… Will eat him~

Muhahahhahhahhahhahahhhahaha hahha" he laughs evily, and walks away from the Anchor.

Mister Krabs sighed and looked up unable to see SpongeBob any more. "Come on Boy I have …. At least a we bit O' faith in ye' you can do it lad..." He looks back at the Chum bucket and sighs. "I hope."

Now back on the Ship few hours latter. Frocck came from the kitchen, in to the dining area. "Her you are Panda~" frock winked and sat all the food out. The on ship Navigator, Emi-chan grabbed a turkey leg, and then nibbled on it. The keeper of the ships Archives moon grabbed a bole and let Frocck get her soup. Panda took a tiny bit of every thing, but before she could take a bite there was a light knock at the door. The all looked to the door and Emi-chan got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked around. When she looked down she seen a small yellow sponge looking nervous.

"Panda-same… Frocck? I think this thing wants to talk to you…"

Frocck and Panda led the Small Critter to Panda's Room. Frocck helped him up to the table and then took a seet.

"So…" Panda started. "you can call me, Panda. Now what can we do for you little fella?"

The Spong took a deep breath. "My name is SpongeBob , and your Anchor is on place of work."

Frocck frowns. "so that's what we are snagged on… oh… and I am Frocck."

Panda sighs. "Well if we rip it out… how bad will it be um… SpongeBob was it?"

The sponge looks sad. "Y-yes that's what your snagged on. And its right in the middle of the building Miss Panda."

Frocck and Panda looked at one another then back to the sponge. "Well" Frocck started. "We can not rip it out…"

Panda made a NO Shit face and huffed. "I guess some one should go down and help SpongeBob here ."

Frocck grins. "Give me just a second~!" she gets up and runs off.

SpongeBob looks to Panda looking confused. Panda shrugs and chuckles. "If I understood her half the time I think it would scare me."

"Yeah. that's what my Fried Squidward says about me." They share a chuckle and Frock Comes back with Iccolo.

Iccolo was on the ship because he stowed away and it would have been wrong to throw him over bored. "Let the tiger man do it~!" frock beamed.

The tiger man yawned and huffed. "You will not make me go in the wa-"

Cut seen~

Iccolo is in the water being lowered why holding SpongeBob .

he tugs the line and sets SpongeBob down all the see critters look up at the large cat man who smiles and pulls up on the anchor and dugs his line again. the anchor is raised slowly and Iccolo guides it out of the Building. He pats SpongeBob's head and waves and rides the Anchor away.

Frocck smiled. "He was so nice…." Panda noded yes and iccolo climbed on to the ship. Moon chuckled and pulled a long piece of seaweed off from him.

"He was so cute we will have to come back so I can talk to him some day~!" Emi-chan yelled excitedly . Frocck chuckled, and Panda shook her head.

"maybe some day." Panda smiled. "he was so nice and polite."

Moon shakes her head and towels of iccolo

Back below. Every one was now eating at the Krusty Krab again. Mister Krabs had started charging extra for the new _'sun'_ roof. And was handing out Pamphlets about the Cat man… that he knew nothing about.

"Boy O' that Anchor is making me a fortune~" he drooled over his money.

~The End~


End file.
